Unzip
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: When Desmond and Shaun are left alone in a room, some things are just going to happen! -yaoi- Des/Shaun pairing 69 position. Based from a fanart.


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

Desmond shifted with a groan, one eye soon cracking open as he felt the bed moving under the new weight. Lifting his head lazily, he smiled while watching as Shaun climbed up the length of the bed, lying down next to him while propped up with his hand cradling his right cheek, "How're you feeling, mate?"

Giving a gentle shrug of his shoulder, Desmond looked to the side, "Better, now that I've rested." He had gotten over tired while in the Animus, promptly collapsing and passing out as he got off the chair. He looked around the dimly lit room, taking note of the absence of both Lucy and Rebecca.

Shaun picked up on his concern, watching him for a second before speaking softly. "They're asleep in another room. We thought it best to give you some space."

Desmond looked to him with a growing smirk, "So why are _you_ in here?"

At that, Shaun pushed himself up, sitting upright and looking over to his workspace, "_I_ was working on something you discovered while in the Animus. It was all going over so smoothly until you started snoring." he smirked, not turning to face the  
other.

Desmond snorted, rolling over so his back was to Shaun, "Nice try, but I don't snore."

"How would you know? You're asleep." He chanced a look over his shoulder, chuckling as he saw nothing but the younger man's back.

With a frustrated growl, Desmond sat up, pushing the blanket off and away from him as he began crawling to the foot of the bed, a surprised sound leaving him as Shaun suddenly had him pinned on his back, grinning down at him. First thing Desmond noticed, was that Shaun's face was upside-down. Second thing he noticed, was his face heating up greatly, as well as somewhere _else_ beginning to heat up under the stare he was getting. "I thought you'd be less pissy after the nap you took." the Brit chuckled at the glare he received. A violent shudder passed through Desmond's body as Shaun then leaned over him, bending forward to capture his lips in an upside-down kiss. The younger couldn't help as a chuckle slip past their lips as the Brit's short facial hair tickled his nose slightly, causing him to squirm slightly. Smirking into the kiss, Shaun moved his kisses down Desmond's throat, shifting between sharp nips, to caressing kisses as his right hand slid from it's place beside Desmond's head, to his shoulder. Slowly, he dragged his hand along the other's shoulder, to his throat, fingertips barely kissing flesh as they trailed down to find the metal pull of his zipper. Upon finding the target, Shaun's smirk grew wider, a low chuckle in the back of his throat as he took hold of the pull, slowly pushing it down it's set track.

Desmond tensed up, a soft moan slipping between his lips as he shut his eyes tight, hands fisting into the sheets. The sound of the zipper of his hoodie seemed deafening loud against the silence of the large room, the noise alone causing another shudder to pass through his entire being. He was just barely aware of the Brit's lips leaving his throat, eyes about to open in search for a reason why, however his mind went blank as a sharp intake of air burned his lungs when the moistened lips returned, this time kissing between his color bones, a chuckle being heard as each bone was then given special attention as Shaun trailed his tongue alone the lines, lips pressed tenderly against pale skin.

Shaun continued leaving a burning trail of sweet kisses along his lover's chest as his hand slowly exposed more and more of his deliciously smooth skin, groaning deeply as his growing erection brushed against his pants. Becoming too caught up in the attention he was giving Desmond, the British Assassin did not take notice as he pushed himself up, higher on elbows and knees, back arching like a cat as he pushed the zipper down, though _up_ in his point of view, his mouth following the path of pale flesh the zipper exposed in it's wake as the hoodie began to fall open under the constant shifting of the body it was being worn by.

Suddenly feeling a greater presence above him, Desmond forced his eyes open, face growing deep in color as he came face to face with the front of Shaun's pants as the man continued to absentmindedly climb over him, soon stopping as the zipper exposed his navel, smirking as he dipped his tongue into the small crevice, earning a moan from the younger of the two as he squirmed a little more. Swallowing the sudden lump that formed, Desmond looked down and groaned, his back arching into the other's touches as he watched that amazingly talented tongue dip into his navel, the hot, wet muscle swirling around in slow, full circles.

Tearing his eyes from the scene before him, he looked back in front of him, taking notice of how much more tighter the pants of man hovering above had become. Swallowing once more, Desmond's body moved on it's own, his hands lifting from the sheets to the front of Shaun's pants, fingers already beginning to tremble fumbling with the button. It was the _snap_ of the button that got the Brit's attention. Pulling away from Desmond's stomach, he looked down, face heating up as he bite his lower lip, watching as the younger took hold of the zipper to his pants. With a moan, he looked back down to the other's navel, passing the small dip and continued to leave a burning trail of kisses, moving even further down the path.

Desmond shuddered as the other began moving again, a small victorious sound coming from him as he managed to half pull, half push the zipper down at the odd angle he was in. It was the same instant he had Shaun's pants undone, that the other Assassin had his jeans undone and open, hand already slipping in to find the throbbing prize hidden within. Groaning deeply as slender fingers wrapped around his burning erection, gently tugging on it to encourage the shaft to leave the confines of his jeans, Desmond slipped his hand into Shaun's pants, smirking as he found his erection straining painfully against the material. Without a second's hesitation, the Assassin-to-be had a firm grip on Shaun's member, both men managing to free each other's erections at nearly the same instant in time.

Desmond took no time as he licked at the tip, earning a violent shudder from above as Shaun grew tense for a second, soon mimicking his moves, not liking that the other was taking the lead. Wanting to out do Desmond, Shaun was the first to take the other into his mouth, smirking slightly as the younger gasped, head digging into the sheets as his hips instinctively thrust upwards, wanting more of that delicious heat to surround him. Shun took Desmond little by little, enjoying the soft noises coming from the other man.

Managing to regain control over himself, Desmond took a deep breath, looking back up at the other's aching erection hanging above him. With a smirk, he took just the head between his lips, giving gentle suction as his tongue gave soft strokes to the slit, the older man gasping against him as he pushed his shaft more into Desmond's mouth, the vibrations of his gasp sending shock waves of pleasure through out the sensitive organ. In turn, the sounds caused Desmond to moan, his hands sliding up to grasp as Shaun's hips, trying to still their thrusting so he could control the flow of movement, blunt nails digging into the material of his pants. Growling as the article of clothing simply began slipping, Desmond tugged sharply, pulling his pants down enough to expose his hips, nails soon biting deeply into flesh.

The bite to his hips earned a pained yelp from Shaun, the sound being muffled by the other's erection, his reaction causing him to sucked suddenly with great force. Desmond released a long, drawn out moan against the others member, taking it more deeper into his mouth as nails dug into flesh deeper, clinging to the man's hips as if he were keeping him tethered to this world. Keeping his hips still, Desmond lifted his head, taking as much of Shaun into his mouth as he could, relaxing his throat so he was able to slide the entire shaft in, his lips being kissed by the soft curls surrounding the other.

Shaun lifted his head back, keeping just the tip of Desmond's penis trapped between his lips as he groaned, his hands moving to the other's hips, keeping himself propped up on elbows as he pushed his head down, the younger man's erection sliding easily to the back of his throat.

Between the steady flow of vibrations that leaked from their erections, coursing through out their entire bodies, and the constant stimulation that bounced between strong suctions, to hot tongues sliding over the heads or wrapping around the underside, both soon began to taste the other, being teased as precum leaked from the tips of both erections.

Shaun's head continued to bob, his blunt nails digging so strongly into the other's jeans now, that they were felt even tough the thick material, earning a muffled hiss as his flesh began pinching. The pressure of building orgasms began too strong, both men moaning almost desperately into each other's erections, the intense vibrations being what was needed to send both of them crashing over the edge, both men swallowing nearly every drop of each other as they spent themselves, their hips thrusting erratically into each other's mouths.

Spent and exhausted, Shaun lifted his head, Desmond's softening penis slipping freely with a slight _pop_, saliva and cum leaking from the corners of his mouth and a little along the other's shaft as he sat up, lifting his hips enough for his own member to be freed from the hot wetness of his lover's mouth.

Desmond gasped, licking his lips as both liquids dribbled down, his tired eyes locking with Shaun's as the Brit replaced both himself and Desmond. Smiling to the younger man, Shaun pulled the blanket over them, pulling the Assassin-to-be against him. He then looked down at Desmond as he moved closer, a soft sigh escaping him, "Get some sleep, Desmond. We've got a lot of work to catch up on tomorrow." Though his tone was flat, he pulled the other closer, his smile still on his face as he shut his eyes. Desmond merely chuckled as he shook his head, the steady rise and fall of Shaun's chest soon had him drifting to sleep.

End~


End file.
